1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control systems, and more particularly to a control system of a hot key with a function combination.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, a computer becomes to be a necessary tool for our works or daily lives. Take an operation system as an example, the human-computer interface of an early DOS system is not friendly, because for beginners, it's too difficult to cross the access threshold. When windows system is published, the access threshold and confusion are eliminated. Generally, a use operates the windows system with a mouse. However, if operate the windows system according to an original process, work efficiency may be affected. For example, in windows system, when a user uses the mouse to adjust some functions such as speaker volume and screen brightness, many windows need to be opened before the function is adjusted.